


What Happens in Miami...Part 2

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cartel Zane, Drug Use, M/M, Sex with D/s elements, knife torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ





	What Happens in Miami...Part 2

**"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. What happens in Miami...never happened." Last Night by Pitbull**

Zane leaned over the trembling, terrified man in the chair, his knife in his hand. He brought it up slowly before the other man’s eyes, rubbing his thumb over the blade.

“No! Please, Xander,” the man gasped, his eyes wild. Zane didn’t say a word, just brought the knife closer, until the flat of the blade rested against the man’s cheek. The man whimpered, and Zane smiled, a feral, terrifying baring of his teeth. He stroked the cold metal over the man’s cheek in a parody of a lover’s caress, then trailed it down until the sharp tip rested against the pulsing vein in the man’s neck.

_“Madre de Dios!_ Please no,” the man pleaded, his hands clenching. He was tied tightly to the chair, unable to move. 

Zane pressed the tip of the blade into the man’s neck until a drop of blood welled up and ran down slowly, absorbed by the man’s collar, which was already soaked with sweat.

“Who did you talk to, Eduardo?” Zane murmured idly, pulling the knife back slightly, holding up the now-bloodstained tip so the other man could see it.

“No one, Xander! You must believe me, I talked to no one!”

Zane shook his head in mock sorrow and trailed the knife across the man’s throat lightly to the other side, not cutting but letting the man feel the sharpness of the blade.

Zane’s voice was cold and menacing even as he whispered, “Try again.” The terrified man shook his head wildly.

“No one!” 

Eduardo screamed as Zane dug the blade in sharply on the side of his neck, opening up a shallow cut that ran freely with blood. Eduardo desperately turned his head and sought out the other man in the room, who was leaning negligently against a nearby table, arms and legs crossed, watching.

“Diego! _Amigo!_ You know that I am loyal to _el Jefe!_ I wouldn’t talk to no one else. Please,” he sobbed as Zane twisted his wrist and opened up another cut on Eduardo’s chest, right below his collarbone. The man started hyperventilating in a combination of pain and fear.

Diego walked closer, looking down at Eduardo. There was no expression in his eyes or on his face.

“Eduardo, _mi amigo_ ,” he said flatly. “You were seen at Martin Gonzalez’s club last night, talking to one of his lieutenants.”

Zane leaned in and pressed his lips against the man’s ear and breathed, “What did you talk about, Eduardo?”

When the man didn’t say anything, lips working but no sound coming out, Zane flicked the knife sharply and sent Eduardo’s shirt buttons flying. The shirt sagged open. Zane brought the knife up and circled the other man’s nipple with the very tip of the blade, pressing in just enough to leave scratches. Eduardo arched his back, trying without success to escape the sharp bite.

Diego chuckled. “I’ve seen Xander’s work with a knife, Eduardo. The last man we…conversed with…was begging to die by the time he finished with him. It even made _me_ shudder.”

Zane paused. He didn't remember that, but then again, he spent most days in a drunken and/or drug-induced haze. With an internal shrug, he decided that Diego was just mind-fucking this poor bastard. Whatever.

“Mmmm,” Zane murmured, playing along. “I do like my work. I like to go slow, take my time.” He drew the knife down Eduardo’s ribs as he spoke, leaving a long, shallow scratch that welled with blood, the beads running together, sliding down to soak the waistband of the man’s jeans.

Zane stepped back a little and surveyed his handiwork. Eduardo was sweaty, scared shitless and covered with blood from the scratches and cuts Zane had inflicted with his knife. His bared chest was heaving, his stomach rippling as he gasped for air.

Zane’s eyes traveled the length of the man’s body, noting how attractive it was with its bulging muscles, ripped abs. Eduardo was one of _el Jefe’s_ part-time bodyguards, and he had followed a pretty girl over to Martin Gonzalez’s club the other night, hoping to score. Not known for his intelligence, Eduardo had been drawn into a conversation with one of the rival faction’s higher-ranking lieutenants, and had been seen. Diego and Zane were fully aware that Eduardo didn’t know anything incriminating to reveal, but they had set up this little ‘exercise’ to put the fear of God into the other man, hoping to make him think twice next time before losing his head over some cheap pussy.

Zane noted with detachment how aroused he was at the whole thing. The power he had over the other man, the violence, combined with Eduardo’s attractiveness, was making Zane hard. The drugs coursing through his veins didn’t hurt either. Zane felt invincible, powerful. And he wanted to fuck. Briefly he mulled over forcing the other man as a reinforcement to the lesson, but then he shuddered inwardly. He wasn’t that far gone, thank God. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do anymore, and he didn’t care about most of it, but he drew the line at rape.

Diego caught his attention by beckoning to him, and Zane left Eduardo sagging, bleeding in the chair as he walked over to the other man. Diego topped Zane’s own 6-foot-5-inch height by at least an inch, and it was a novelty that Zane had rarely experienced, looking up into another man’s eyes.

It disconcerted him to know that the slightly submissive pose excited him, but it did. He and Diego had been dancing around a physical attraction for weeks now. Zane was trying not to acknowledge it, but it was there. Diego was enormously attractive, with dark hair and golden, tanned skin. He was a powerful, dangerous man in the cartel, and Zane couldn’t take his eyes off him most of the time.

Diego held out a whiskey bottle, and Zane took a healthy slug, welcoming the burn that spread through him. There were some lines of cocaine cut into neat rows on the table, and Zane leaned down, snorting two lines quickly with a rolled-up $20 bill, wiping up the residue with his finger and then rubbing it on his gums. The high hit him almost immediately, the feeling of invincibility intensifying. Diego finished with his own hit of cocaine, then stepped closer to Zane, close enough that Zane could feel the heat of the other man’s body. Diego leaned down and brushed his lips against Zane’s ear as he whispered, “Let’s finish this.” Zane shuddered, warmth flushing through his body, and he saw Diego’s lips quirk as he registered Zane’s reaction.

Zane stalked over to Eduardo, who straightened in his chair, his body tight with fear. Zane pulled his knife from its sheath and flipped it idly, expertly, over and over. Eduardo’s eyes tracked the movement, his lips parted, panting.

Zane caught the knife by the handle again, leaning down and pressing the sharp tip into Eduardo’s chest, right over his heart.

“One thrust, and it will be over, Eduardo. Practically painless,” Zane murmured. “Or I can make it so painful that you’ll be begging me to kill you. Which will it be? Because you are going to die tonight; it’s up to you how much you’ll suffer.” Zane dug the point of the knife in hard, reveling in Eduardo’s screams of agony. He yanked the knife out, a large rivulet of blood, the biggest yet, streaming out and mixing with the blood and sweat already streaking Eduardo’s chest.

Diego walked over and gripped Eduardo by the hair, yanking his head back hard. He squeezed on Eduardo’s cheeks with his other hand until the other man’s mouth opened, then pressed down on Eduardo’s chin, keeping him open wide.

“I’ll show you what we do to lying shits who can’t keep their fucking mouths shut,” Diego growled. “Xander…”

Zane slid the knife up from Eduardo’s chest, slowly, over his Adam’s apple, up his chin, to his open mouth. Desperate sounds were coming from Eduardo as he tried to thrash, but the ropes and Diego’s grip on his head held him down. Zane straddled the seated man’s lap, his powerful thighs further holding the man in place, preventing the chair from moving as the man bucked. Zane put his hand on the back of the chair and leaned in, sliding the knife between Eduardo’s lips and resting it on his tongue.

“Tell us what you told Gonzalez, you piece of dogshit,” Zane growled, sliding the knife back and forth on Eduardo’s tongue, “or I will cut your tongue out and watch you slowly bleed to death right here.”

Tears were streaming down Eduardo’s face as his eyes went from desperate and pleading to resigned. Zane’s eyes met Diego’s as they shared a moment of silent communication; the man hadn’t talked. He didn’t know much anyway, but even so, the terror that they had just put him through would have any man spilling his guts.

Zane held the knife there for another few seconds, reinforcing the lesson, then slowly withdrew it, moving suddenly to slice the ropes that were binding Eduardo to the chair.

Diego yanked him to a standing position by his hair, then let loose with several powerful punches to the man’s face and torso, blood from a broken nose spraying everywhere. Eduardo could barely stand upright as Diego shoved the man at Zane, who spun him so that Zane stood behind him. Curling his hand around Eduardo’s neck and sliding the hand to just below Eduardo’s chin, Zane yanked the man’s head up and back, then placed the sharp edge of the knife along his jugular.

“If we ever find out that you talked, I will find you and I will slice you open and gut you like the pig you are,” Zane hissed. Zane shoved the other man away from him, then gripped him by the shoulder and pushed him out the door, his foot to Eduardo’s ass helping him on his way. He slammed the door behind him and turned to look at Diego.

Both of them were breathing heavily, their skin sheened with sweat and fine sprays of blood. Diego’s eyes were bright with drugs and alcohol, and Zane knew that his own dark eyes must look the same. Zane was painfully erect in his jeans, the violence and sense of power an aphrodisiac like no other. A quick glance down Diego’s body showed him in the same state, and Zane swallowed hard as he took in the large erect cock clearly outlined by Diego’s tight jeans.

“Like what you see, Xander?” Diego said softly, and Zane’s eyes flew from Diego’s cock to the man’s face, his own face flushing with heat. He felt frozen in place as Diego sauntered slowly toward him, coming so close that Zane had to tilt his head to look up into the other man’s face.

“Because I sure as hell do,” Diego murmured. “Like what I see. What I’ve been watching for a while now.” 

Zane sure as hell liked what he saw, too. He and Diego had worked together for months now. Diego was ruthless and cruel in business dealings, and Zane had seen him order men’s deaths with the ease with which he ordered a drink in a bar. He moved with supreme confidence, and he owned every room that he entered. Besides being attracted to Diego’s dark good looks, Zane found himself attracted to that air of danger and power that Diego exuded, the whole package pushing buttons that Zane didn’t even know he had.

Diego was very high up in the organizational chain of the cartel, and Zane was surprised that he even bothered dirtying his hands on a low-life scum like Eduardo, or that he didn’t just simply order the hapless man’s death. Zane had expected to just show up at the abandoned warehouse the cartel used for this sort of…activity…and beat Eduardo up a little before letting him go. Zane had been surprised when Diego showed up as well, and his stomach had clenched at the thought of possibly being ordered to kill the man in cold blood. His mind had raced, looking for scenarios and exits, and he had sagged in relief when it appeared that Diego just wanted to scare Eduardo. He could get on board with that.

He and Diego had snorted some cocaine together first, Zane watching the graceful movements of Diego’s hands as they’d prepared the drug, heat flushing through him as he suddenly imagined those hands on his own body. Since his first time with that male escort a couple of months before, Zane’s sexual encounters had been almost exclusively with men. A handful of times he had bowed to peer pressure and let one of the female escorts blow him, to the accompanying hoots and hollers of his equally drunk and/or stoned _compadres_ , and pretty much a mouth was a mouth.

Something about Diego created feelings in Zane that he’d never had before, never imagined he’d have about anyone. He was attracted to Diego’s power, his charisma, his sense of menace; it really fucking turned him on. More than once over the past couple of months, Zane had jacked himself off to fantasies about being on his knees for the other man. He always flushed with embarrassment and shame afterwards; he just didn’t know where these thoughts were coming from. He knew Diego was bisexual, that he had partaken equally of both the female and male escorts that _el Jefe_ pretty much had on speed dial as both an incentive and reward. Surprisingly, no one batted an eyelash at Diego’s sexual preferences, most likely because no one would dare to and live to talk about it.

Now Diego was looking Zane over from head to toe with an intensely predatory look, and the surprising feeling of wanting to submit swept over Zane again, so he didn’t protest when Diego reached out and took Zane’s knife from his boneless hand, then gripped the front of Zane’s henley and pulled him slowly over to the table where the remains of drug paraphernalia still rested.

Diego rested his buttocks against the table, spreading his legs in a wide stance, then drew Zane up flush against him, his hands sliding down to Zane’s hips to keep their groins pressed together tightly. Diego started a slow undulation, moving Zane’s hips in time with his in a slow grind. Zane gasped with surprised pleasure, his hands sliding up to grip Diego’s shoulders. Diego leaned in and pressed his lips to Zane’s ear.

“Undo my pants. Take my cock out,” he said. Zane hesitated. He turned his head to meet Diego’s gaze, his outraged protest dying on his lips. The implacable demand in his eyes made Zane’s gut clench, and he found himself reaching down and unzipping Diego’s jeans, spreading the placket open and reaching inside. Diego’s cock was enormously erect, trapped down along his thigh by his tight jeans. Zane slid his hand down and gently adjusted it upward, then pushed Diego’s briefs down so that it was exposed.

“Now yours.” Zane hesitated again. Diego put two fingers under Zane’s chin and lifted, forcing Zane’s gaze to meet his once again. “Don’t make me tell you twice. Do it now.”

Zane wrenched his chin away from Diego’s grip, but those eyes held his, and something deep inside Zane that needed this, needed to have someone else take control, made him reach down and expose his cock to Diego’s appreciative gaze.

Diego reached out and gripped Zane’s hips, pulling him back into that slow grind, but this time with nothing between them. Zane clutched Diego’s broad shoulders as his aching cock slid against Diego’s, their pre-cum slicking the way. Zane tipped his head back at the pleasure, a low moan breaking from him. Diego took a firm grip on Zane’s ass, directing his movements, forcing Zane to ride him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zane’s ear again.

“I watched you at that bar last week, Xander,” he whispered. “I followed you there.”

Zane gasped and his eyes flew to meet Diego’s. His stomach clenched hard in fear. He had been meeting a CI at that bar, picking up some information to pass on to his handler at the FBI. He tensed, pulling slightly away from Diego. Was all of this a ploy to get Zane to let his guard down so that he’d be easier to kill? Why the charade with Eduardo, then? Where the fuck was his knife? Zane’s mind was churning.

“I saw you pick up that boy, and take him to the back,” Diego murmured huskily. “I saw what you did to him, pushing him against the wall and fucking him hard, while he begged for more.”

Zane relaxed a fraction, closing his eyes in relief and turning his head away from Diego’s penetrating stare, his hands sliding from Diego’s shoulders to grip the front of the man’s shirt, twisting the fabric in his fists, letting Diego grind their cocks together once more. He moaned.

“Look at me, Xander.” Zane shook his head, and Diego lifted his hand to grip Zane’s chin hard and yank it around.

“I said, look at me.” Diego’s voice was soft and dangerous, and Zane unconsciously obeyed that command, dragging his eyes open, the lids heavy. Diego’s breath caught, his eyes darkening.

“I watched you at the strip club, too, Xander,” he continued in that same low voice. “That gorgeous boy who danced just for you. I watched you fuck his mouth until you shot your load all over his face.”

Holy shit, how many times had Diego followed him to one of his CI meets? He had met with each of the men Diego had referred to in the guise of a john picking up a prostitute, gotten the information he needed, and then Zane had fucked them both anyway. It seemed that Diego had just been focused on the sex aspect of it, thank Christ. Zane moaned again, partly in relief at the close call, the memory of those hot encounters sending another rush of blood to his already steel-hard cock, making it jump. Diego’s hand slid from Zane’s chin down between their bodies to cup Zane’s cock, rubbing him, thumbing the head, until Zane mindlessly started thrusting his hips against the pressure.

“I know you like to fuck, Xander,” Diego whispered against Zane’s ear, his tongue tracing the sensitive flesh, nipping the earlobe. Zane gasped.

“But do you like to be fucked? Who’s had this gorgeous ass?” Diego slid his free hand around to squeeze one of Zane’s ass cheeks, palming it.

“No one has…no one,” Zane stuttered, his hips still moving, seeking the stimulating pressure of Diego’s hand, his thumb. “I don’t let anyone fuck me.”

“You’re a virgin?” Diego breathed, delight in his voice. “Then I’ll try to be gentle with you…at least at first.” Diego slid both hands around and filled his palms with Zane’s ass, pulling their groins tightly together once again, rutting Zane against him.

“No!” Zane burst out, his hands coming to shove against Diego’s chest. “I don’t bottom!” Diego subdued Zane easily as he struggled. The man was built like a brick house, and he was strong as an ox. Zane was a big man in his own right, but his wiry strength was no match for Diego’s. He had a feeling that the man was ex-military of some kind, as Diego easily countered every move he had. Zane felt more alive than he had in months as he grappled with the bigger man, fighting for dominance, arousal coursing through him, heating his blood.

Zane found himself slammed with his back against the nearest wall, Diego’s arm bent across the front of Zane’s shoulders, pinning him. Somehow Zane’s knife was in Diego’s free hand, and with a quick motion of the razor-sharp blade he slit Zane’s henley from neckline to hem. Throwing the knife to the floor, he spun Zane around so that he faced the wall, dragging the two halves of Zane’s shirt down to bind Zane’s wrists behind his back. It had happened so fast that Zane’s drug-addled mind had barely registered what was going on.

“You’re going to listen to me, Xander, and listen well.” Diego was pressed up against Zane’s back, one of his hands gripping Zane’s bound wrists and holding them tight. Zane was panting, his cock hard as steel as it jutted out of his sagging jeans.

“I’m in charge here, and you’re going to do as I say,” he whispered. “I’m going to take you over to that table, and I’m going to bend you over it. You’re going to do everything I say. In return, I’ll make you come so hard that you won’t remember your own name.”

Zane had to bite his lip to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter at the irony. His own name? He hadn’t heard it spoken aloud in months.

He didn’t resist as Diego gripped him by his bound wrists and one shoulder and shoved him back over to the table. With a sweep of his hand, Diego sent everything on it crashing to the floor. He pushed Zane up against it belly first.

“Don’t move,” he warned, as with quick efficient motions he stripped Zane’s jeans and underwear from him, kicking them aside. Zane was now totally naked, the remnants of his shirt still binding his wrists tightly behind his back. He heard Diego pushing his own pants down and off.

“Widen your stance,” Diego ordered. Zane spread his feet a little bit, and with an impatient oath, Diego kicked Zane’s legs wide apart. He gripped the back of Zane’s neck and shoved him down face-first over the table, slamming Zane’s cheek into it.

Diego leaned over him, snugging his naked cock into the cleft of Zane’s ass.

“You want this, Xander.” Diego said fiercely. “Listen to your body. Give up control to me, let me direct your pleasure.” He started a slow thrust against Zane’s naked ass, his cock sliding up and down the cleft.

“You’re not less of a man if you let go,” he said hoarsely. “I respect you now as a warrior, as a man, and I will tomorrow.” Diego leaned down and let his lips feather over the back of Zane’s neck. “Trust me. I know what your body craves, what your mind needs. Trust me, Xander. Let go.”

Something inside Zane broke loose at Diego’s words, a tightly-held rein on his emotions. He was so tired of thinking, of living on the edge. Every day of his life undercover he was walking a tightrope, playing a part, holding everything inside. He couldn’t show his deep pain and grief over Becky’s death, so he numbed it with drugs and alcohol. He couldn’t reveal his shock and horror over the atrocities he witnessed and even committed daily, so he bricked them up behind a wall of numbness and uncaring.

Maybe for a little while he could just feel, just…be. With a sigh, Zane relaxed under Diego, his feet sliding a little further apart, his ass lifting into Diego’s strokes.

“That’s it, Xander,” Diego murmured. “Let go.” He leaned forward and laid his body along Zane’s, covering him, his cock pressing tightly into Zane’s cleft. Zane lay quietly, his breathing fast and shallow, as he absorbed the feeling of warmth and comforting pressure from Diego’s body, the unfamiliarity of a demanding cock pressing into that most vulnerable of places.

After a few moments, Diego pulled back, his hands gripping Zane’s bound wrists and pulling him to an upright standing position, his arm going around Zane’s waist to steady him when he swayed.

“I don’t want your first time to be while bent over a table,” Diego said. “Come.” He led Zane to a small padded couch that was set haphazardly in the middle of the room. He untied Zane’s wrists, then stepped around in front of him.

“Look at me, Xander,” he said. Zane lifted his eyes to meet Diego’s stare.

“Cross your wrists in front of your body.”

“Why…” Zane started to say, then started in surprise as Diego took his chin in his hand.

“Xander,” he said softly. “I expect to be obeyed immediately, without hesitation, without question.” Zane’s lips parted to protest, his words dying in his throat at the dark promise in Diego’s eyes. A shudder ran through his body as he slowly crossed his wrists at waist level. Diego didn’t say a word, just retied Zane’s hands with his own shirt.

After he finished tying, Diego ran his hands up Zane’s arms to his shoulders, leaning in, brushing his lips against Zane’s.

“Open your mouth. Don’t move,” he whispered. Zane parted his lips, then gasped as Diego traced over them with his tongue, nipping at them, before sliding their lips together in a lush kiss. His tongue slid inside Zane’s mouth, searching out every crevice, an intimate probing. Zane’s bound hands lifted, brushing against Diego’s belly. Diego immediately pulled back.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me. All you need to do is open your mouth for me, kiss me.” Diego took Zane’s lips again, his mouth silky, wet. Zane moaned, reveling in the contact, the feeling of Diego’s tongue inside his mouth, the heat.

Diego finally pulled back, his eyes dark with arousal, his erection jutting out, shiny with excitement. He took Zane’s arm and led him over to the couch.

“Kneel down on the seat. Spread your knees wide and lean against the back.” Zane complied, the vulnerable position sending a bolt of heat through him. He rested his elbows on the back of the couch, gripping his bound hands together. Diego stepped between Zane’s spread feet, and he leaned down to grip Zane’s hair and pull his head back a small fraction.

“This beautiful body is mine, Xander. Mine to touch, to kiss, to lick, to fuck.”

Zane’s breath hitched, then he started to pant. His hips moved involuntarily, lifting toward the sound of the deep voice behind him.

“You won’t speak unless I ask you a direct question.”

Zane nodded.

“Do you understand why I’m doing this, Xander?”

Zane didn’t say anything, and Diego murmured, “That was a direct question. Answer it.”

“N..no, I don’t understand.” Zane gasped.

“It’s simple. I’m taking your choices away. It’s what you want, what you need, what you crave. Your hands are bound so you don’t have to worry about what to do with them, where to put them, whether to touch or not touch. You don’t have any decisions to make, anything to think about. Your only job is to submit to me, trust me, and take your pleasure.” 

Diego trailed his lips over the back of Zane’s neck as he finished speaking.

“Lean forward a little more, push your ass back toward me. I want to see you.”

Zane hesitated, and Diego’s hand cracked down hard across one butt cheek. Zane yelped.

“No hesitation, Xander,” Diego grated. “Now, lean forward, ass back.”

Zane shakily complied, then gasped as he felt Diego’s thumbs spread his ass cheeks open wide. He bit his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut. He was so hard that his cock was tapping his belly.

“So beautiful,” Diego murmured. “Tight, sweet virgin hole, waiting for me.” One of Diego’s thumbs brushed over Zane’s asshole, and he clenched up tight in reaction.

Diego chuckled. This time his thumb lingered on Zane’s sensitive entrance, rubbing, massaging. Zane groaned in pleasure as those nerves were stimulated. He pushed out, trying to get more.

“Ah, that’s it,” Diego whispered. “Open for me. Show me how much you want it, Xander.” At those words, Zane involuntarily tensed up, self-consciousness taking over.

Diego sighed, then leaned down and kissed down Zane’s back, from his neck to the top of his cleft. His hands were kneading Zane’s buttocks as he did that, the welts from the slap stinging slightly, the small bite of pain adding an edge to Zane’s pleasure.

Diego knelt down behind Zane and began kissing the tops of his thighs, right under the fullest part of his ass cheeks. His tongue teased Zane’s heavy balls, hanging between his wide-spread thighs, then moved up to lick at the sensitive skin between his balls and his entrance. Zane whimpered, his hips moving.

“What do you want, Xander?” Diego encouraged, his hand moving to fondle Zane’s balls.

“Will you…will you suck me?” Zane gasped, desperately needing relief for his leaking, aching cock.

Diego chuckled, squeezing Zane’s balls gently, then reaching up under him and smoothing up the length of his cock, fingers smearing the wetness.

“Someday, Xander, I’ll bring in my favorite pet, a sweet boy, and he will take that gorgeous cock of yours down his throat until he milks you of every drop. And I’ll be fucking you while he does it.” Diego pumped Zane hard, and Zane dropped his head between his arms to watch Diego’s hand at work. He moaned loudly at the words and the stimulating visual, trying to move his hips to force his cock through Diego’s fist.

He watched as Diego’s fingers gathered up the wetness seeping from the tip of his erection, rubbing them together to spread the slickness around. Then the wet fingers suddenly were at his entrance, one finger sliding inside him.

Zane cried out and arched his back at the intrusion, gasping at the intense fullness and pressure that one slender finger could cause. How could he take Diego’s long, thick cock inside him? He started to panic, trying to twist away, breaths becoming fast and anxious, anticipating pain and agony.

Suddenly Diego pulled his finger out of Zane and leaned over him. Zane snarled, tensing in anger, anxiety gripping him. Diego smoothed his hand over Zane’s back soothingly, pressing up against him, letting Zane feel the weight of his body. Zane felt the anxiety and anger leaching away at the comforting touch.

“You’re not to think, Xander,” Diego murmured. “When you think, you’re not trusting me. I want you to feel, focus only on what I’m doing to you. Empty your mind of everything but my touch.”

His other hand rubbed hard at the stinging, throbbing welt on Zane’s ass.

“Feel the pain now. Focus on the pain. Let it become the center of your thoughts, pushing everything else out. Only pain, then only pleasure.”

Diego thrust his finger inside Zane again, and this time Zane pushed back, his world narrowed to his throbbing ass cheeks and the intense pleasure of the finger now moving inside him. Even through all of this, his cock remained rock hard. He longed to press his cock against the back of the couch and rut against the cushions, needing friction and pressure desperately.

Diego added another finger suddenly, spreading them wide inside Zane to open him. Zane pushed out again in welcome, hissing as Diego forced those stubborn muscles wide.

“That’s it, yes,” Diego encouraged. “So hot, so tight. Mine to use, mine to fuck.” His fingers pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in hard.

“And you want it,” he murmured. “Tell me what you want, Xander. Answer me, I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want!” His fingers twisted hard inside Zane.

“Oh God, Diego! Fuck me! Please fuck me,” Zane sobbed, almost mindless with the pleasure and the pain. He needed it, he wanted it. He wasn’t in control, he didn’t have to think, and he loved it.

Diego knelt on the couch behind Zane, his knees pressing against the insides of Zane’s wide-spread ones. His cock, now sheathed in a lubricated condom he’d pulled from his jeans pocket, rubbed in long strokes up and down Zane’s cleft, glancing off his entrance but not yet trying to force his way inside. As he rutted, Diego leaned down and placed his lips to Zane’s ear.

“When I take you, Xander, I want to hear you. It pleases me to hear you, and you want to please me, don’t you?”

Zane nodded mindlessly, his breaths sawing in and out, and Diego snugged the head of his cock up to Zane’s fluttering entrance. He started rocking, pushing against untried muscles.

He breathed into Zane’s ear, “Push back as I push in. That’s it, Xander. Take me inside you.” Zane struggled to comply as he felt sharp burning and digging at his entrance, desperately trying to obey Diego and push back on him. It hurt, oh God, it hurt. He focused on the different sensations his body was feeling, the trembling of his wide-spread thighs, the helplessness of his bound hands, the throbbing of his erect cock, the stinging of his abused buttocks, the high of the cocaine. All of it ran together into feeling that overwhelmed his body, made him feel like he was floating outside of himself. His mind, usually churning with thought, was quiet, focused.

The tightness around his entrance suddenly relaxed under the relentless pressure, and Diego forced the tip of his cock inside Zane. Zane cried out loudly, his head thrown back as the pain blossomed, grew sharper.

“That’s it, Xander. Scream for me! Feel me taking what’s mine!” Diego ruthlessly pushed in farther, gripping Zane’s hips to hold him still as Zane tried to twist away. Zane’s knees were spread so wide that he couldn’t get a purchase, and Diego held him fast. Zane panted, trying to focus on his breathing, not trying to hold back the cries and moans as Diego slid further into him.

Finally Diego’s hips were flush against Zane’s ass, and he smoothed his hands up Zane’s sweaty back soothingly. 

“I’m all the way inside you, Xander. The worst of it is over. Now only pleasure, I promise.”

Gripping Zane’s shoulders, Diego began thrusting slowly, careful with Zane’s newly-opened passage. As Zane relaxed beneath him, Diego made his strokes longer, harder. He let Zane hear his groan of pleasure as he moved.

“So hot, so tight,” he said hoarsely. “Taking my cock, the first man to have you.”

Zane turned his head and looked at Diego over his shoulder. Zane’s face felt flushed and sweaty, and his mouth parted with his gasping breaths. Diego pulled almost all the way out, held there for a moment, then slammed back into Zane with a grunt. Zane bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut as he groaned.

Diego kept his strokes slow, but hard, letting Zane feel every inch of him. His hands slid from Zane’s hips to his buttocks, spreading him wide so that he could watch himself tunnel in and out.

“Tight, sweet ass, taking me deep,” he grated. “Marked and red from my hand. Mine.”

Zane heard himself moan, pleasure sneaking up on him, intensified by the pain that had gone before it. He moved his hips, reveling in the feeling of another man deep inside his body. His cock ached for attention, and he clumsily tried to bring his bound hands down to stroke himself.

Diego slammed himself deep into Zane and held there, his hips doing a slow, grinding circle, the sensation nearly driving Zane out of his mind.

“Hands back up, no touching,” Diego whispered. “Your pleasure is up to me. You won’t come until you have permission.”

Diego reached around Zane, wrapping his fingers around Zane’s cock, starting a slow stroke from base to tip.

“I’m going to count to 20, Xander. You will not come before I reach 20, do you understand?” 

Zane moaned plaintively, circling his hips, trying to get Diego to move, to thrust.

“Twenty, Xander, not before. Do. You. Understand.”

Zane yelled in frustration, lifting his bound hands and slamming them down on the back of the couch. Diego immediately pulled out of Zane’s body, stepping back.

“No!” Zane shouted. “Fuck me, Diego! Finish me. I need it…I need…” His voice broke in what was almost a sob. “I need you to finish it, make me forget, just for a little while.” His voice trailed away to an inaudible murmur and Diego didn’t say a word, just stood behind Zane, letting Zane feel the warmth of his body.

“Please,” Zane whispered. “Twenty. I won’t come before 20.”

Diego lined his cock up and surged back into Zane’s body, hilting himself again and holding deep and still. He reached around Zane and began to pump Zane’s cock hard, counting with each stroke. “One…two…three…”

Zane started to whimper as the count went up, gritting his teeth in an effort to hold back his orgasm. His bound hands were clenched together, fingers twisting, white-knuckled. Diego was implacable, jacking Zane ruthlessly, and as the count got higher, he started moving his cock in and out to the pace, matching his thrusts into Zane’s ass with the stroking of his hand.

“Ten, eleven, twelve…”

Zane was moaning continually, an occasional “I can’t…” breaking through as he fought not to come.

Diego fucked Zane hard, his heavy balls swinging forward into Zane’s as he thrust, his hand moving on Zane’s cock, twisting over the head on the upstroke.

“Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…”

As the count neared twenty, Diego adjusted his angle so that his thick cock was pounding into Zane’s sweet spot, his hand on Zane’s cock moving faster. His free hand slid down to Zane’s balls and squeezed, as Diego shouted, “Twenty! Come for me, Xander!”

Zane’s orgasm slammed into him with the force of a Mack truck, and his body arched back, his mouth open in a wail as he came with long, wrenching pulses. Diego didn’t let up, fucking him through it, his grunts of exertion barely heard over the roaring in Zane’s ears. Suddenly Diego froze, and Zane could feel Diego’s cock throbbing deep in his ass as Diego came, the feeling of warmth flooding him even through the sheath of the condom. Diego groaned long and low, his body shaking, and Zane reveled in the feeling of power that came over him, of having brought this dangerous man to this point with his submission. Diego started fucking him again with short strokes, the friction prolonging both of their pleasure, until Diego pulled out with a gasp.

Zane let his body topple to the side as he slid bonelessly down on the couch to sprawl there. Diego sat down heavily on the floor next to him, his knees drawn up, his arms resting on them, head hanging. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Diego reached over and untied Zane’s wrists, and Zane chafed them as the blood came rushing back in. Diego stood and took care of the condom, then reached for his clothes.

They both dressed in silence, Zane throwing his ruined shirt in the trash. It had been covered in Eduardo’s blood anyway, so it wasn’t much of a loss. Zane’s high was starting to wear off, some clarity creeping in, the impact of what he’d just done starting to hit him. He’d let a man fuck him, use him…spank him, for fuck’s sake! He shoved aside the memory of the incredible pleasure as his mind focused on the remnants of the pain both on and deep inside his ass. Fury filled him, and he snatched up his knife from the floor, slamming into Diego before the other man knew what hit him.

He knocked Diego’s feet out from under him, throwing him facedown to the ground. Zane laid out his full body weight on him, gripping Diego’s hair and yanking his head back. He put the knife to Diego’s throat and hissed, “If you ever fucking touch me again, I’ll kill you. Do you understand?” With a flick of his knife, he opened up a small cut on the side of Diego’s neck, and it began to bleed heavily.

“I’ll kill you,” Zane promised, as he gripped Diego’s hair tighter and then slammed his head into the floor, stunning him.

Zane stood quickly and left the room, his heart pounding, the sound of his pulse thundering in his ears. He may have signed his own death warrant just now, and he found he just didn’t fucking care.

Zane ran out the door, and melted into the night.


End file.
